


What Brings Us Together Today

by sourdough_pup



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Kidnapping, M/M, Secret Relationship, Threats of Violence, but metahumans are still a thing, but no one gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/pseuds/sourdough_pup
Summary: Barry just wants to deposit his paycheck. The Rogues have other ideas.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 501





	What Brings Us Together Today

“You, get over here.” Rathaway ordered, pointing at a blond woman huddled against the wall.

  
The woman shook. “Please, I have children.”

“And if you do what your told, you’ll see them tonight. Now up.”

Barry was going to kill his husband. When he’d seen the barely hidden gun and the way the man was casing the place, he’d sent Joe a text, warning him about the potential hold up. He hadn’t realized there had been a whole crew or that it was the Rogues who had showed up. Now the cops were here and it had turned into a hostage situation. So now, Barry was going to something dumb and he’d worry about the fallout later.

He stood up. “Take me instead.”

Rathaway raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. “And why should I do that?”

“Because I’m volunteering? I won’t fight back or anything, I—I’m a CSI for CCPD, I’ve seen too many hostage situations gone wrong.” He winced, it was unfortunately true and he didn’t even have to explain his own history as a hostage before. “Besides, the cops out there will all recognize me, you won’t have any trouble getting out of here.”

Rathaway exchanged a glance with Baez, who shrugged. “If you insist. Bind his wrists.”

Barry ignored the way the woman slumped down in relief and let Baez tie his hands together behind his back without a fight.

“All set,” Baez told Rathaway when she finished. “We ready to go?”

“As soon as Mardon and Bivolo come back with the last of the cash.” Rathaway replied, just as the men in question walked back into the room with a large case. “Guess we’re good then. Let’s go.”  
Barry let the quartet shove him forwards and out the door, only stumbling once as Bivolo grabbed his bound wrists.

“Alright pigs!” Mardon roared as they all raised their guns. “You’re going to let us all walk away or your friend here dies.”

“Shit, that’s Allen!” He heard one of the officers mutter. They started lowering their guns though, and while Barry can’t hear the rest of the discussion going on, he suspects Rathaway can. It doesn’t take long before the line of officers began to retreat; the Rogues have a reputation for not messing around.

He was so busy watching the officers, he missed Baez disappearing until he heard a car come up next them. Barry was shoved unceremoniously into the back of the car. He didn’t even get a chance to sit up properly before Baez peeled out of the parking lot, throwing him into the door. “Ouch! Careful!” He snapped as he struggled to sit up with his hands behind his back.

“This ain’t a joy ride, kid.” Bivolo reminded him as he dragged him into a sitting position. “And you aren’t in any place to be making demands.”

“Right, sorry.” Barry winced. He had to remember this wasn’t Len and they had no reason to like him, especially since they knew he was with CCPD.

He managed to keep his mouth shut the rest of the way, even if he had to bite his tongue a few times to do so. It felt like forever, but the finally they pulled to a stop on the edges of Central where two cars were waiting.

“Stay here.” Rathaway ordered. “The Boss will know what to do with you.”

Barry slumped back into his seat with a baleful glare as the Rogues got out and closed the doors so he couldn’t hear what was going on. He knew being kidnapped wasn’t actually supposed to be fun, but he’d gotten used to how Len and Mick treated him. He couldn’t see what was taking so long either, he sulked as he tried to get comfortable, though he knew it was a loosing battle.

Finally, the door next to him opened to a familiar face. Mick raised his eyebrows when he saw Barry sitting in the back seat with his hands tied. Barry glowered at him. “Fancy seeing you here, kid.”

“Fuck off and untie me.” Barry snapped, having moved well into being cranky.

Mick laughed and hauled him up, cutting his hands free. Both he and Barry ignored Baez’s obvious surprise as Barry rubbed his wrists. “Go get him.”

“Oh I will,” Barry told him with one last stretch before he stomped over to the group by the other cars. He heard Mick reassure Baez, telling her to settle in for a show, but ignored him to push through the Rouges. “Leonard Snart, you goddam asshole!”

They all jumped, hands going to weapons but the only person Barry cared about was Len. He could see the realization flicker over his face but before he could say anything, Barry laid into him, jabbing his chest with a finger. “I cannot believe you! Were you ever going to tell me you were in town? And don’t try to tell me you just go here, I know you. You’ve been here at least a month and you couldn’t even bother to say hi. No, instead I find out when your crew hits my bank while I’m trying to pay rent. I had to volunteer as a hostage because you couldn’t bother to check in with me! And they aren’t nearly as much fun as you are, Len. I didn’t even know for sure it was one of your plans, I just had to hope I wasn’t getting myself killed!” Barry knew he was flushed and breathing hard by the end of his rant, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself, though the next part was quieter. “You promised, Len. You promised you’d come see me when you came back and you promised years ago to let me know if you were pulling a job near me.”

He watched Len’s face soften, just the slightest bit, at his last words. “I’m sorry, Scarlet.” He told Barry, reaching out and drawing him close when Barry didn’t resist. “I stopped by your place when I got into town, but you were out. I didn’t want to leave a note in case your family came around. You’re right, I fucked up. I got into planning mode but that’s no excuse. There was no reason for you to be involved or even for the cops to show up before the crew was gone, so I didn’t think to warn you.”

Barry rolled his eyes but relaxed into the hold. “Len, I called the cops, because I thought it was one desperate guy with a gun. If I’d known it was your crew I wouldn’t have worried about it, but since I didn’t, I was afraid there would be collateral damage.”

He heard one of the Rogues start to say something but suddenly stopped with a grunt. He was pretty sure Mick had elbowed whoever it was, but he didn’t care enough to look, especially since Len had started rubbing his thumbs over his hips.

“Like I said, I fucked up.”

Barry rolled his eyes. Of course Len wouldn’t actually ask for forgiveness. “Alright, fine. But you’re making it up to me and I get to decide when your done.” Barry leaned forward to kiss Len and grinned at the strangled sounds from behind him as the Rogues realized who they’d kidnapped. It was common knowledge that Captain Cold was married but who he was married to was a very well kept secret.

He tuned out Mick’s laughter as he and Len kissed. They’d deal with the fallout later, both of them, but for now he’d just enjoy being with his husband again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught it, the title is indeed a Princess Bride reference. Also, this fic is part of an AU idea I had that I probably won't write, but maybe someday.


End file.
